The dragon's child ON HOLD!
by Dragonboy111
Summary: I couldn't believe it. What was I? Was I still human? Or was I something more... After Hiccup comes face to face with the unholy offspring of lightning and death, Hiccup was changed. But into what he couldn't quite tell. How will he cope with his new self? Will he be the one to bring peace between humans and dragons. After all, he's part of both worlds. Hybrid!Hiccup.


**I have no idea what I'm doing.** **I'm just going to have to _wing_ it.  
**

 **Important! thoughts are UNDERLINED AND ITALIC!**

 **Some dragons don't have personal names to they are called a universal one or their human species name.  
Nobody say i'm copying cause I don't think I am. Am I?  
I would normally call him toothless but he doesn't have that name... yet.  
Just so you know the first bit is somewhat of a flashback from Toothless's point of view. We know what Hiccup felt so it's the dragon's time to shine.**

* * *

"Yes! Yes I hit it! Did anybody see that?" The boy declared. He had just shot down a night fury. A feat no other had accomplished.

It was an average everyday raid. Well, they usually happened at night so... Anyways, the raid was going well. He had already destroyed a catapult and half the armoury. _Maybe I should see how well the rest are doing._ Thought the Night fury. Being a Night Fury gave him a high position among the other dragons. Although he was younger and smaller than most he packed a punch compared to many. But that didn't keep some dragons from respecting his position. The queen said he should beat them into submission, but he didn't like doing it the normal dragon way.

 _'Flameskin, How goes the raid?_ _You know how the Queen acts when these raids fail._ _Last time she ate the dragon in charge.'_

 _'Agreed. We've almost got enough. But that catapult have been a problem... can you take it out?'_

 _'No problem.'_ And with that he left to destroy the remaining defenses. He mustn't fail the Queen. As bad as he wanted to steal the food for the Queen himself, this was more important. If he failed, so would the raids. But for now, for that accursed catapult. He flew up, looped around and dove straight down towards it, and prepared to fire. A screech filled the air, and vikings ducking in cover.

"Night Fury!" One yelled.

"Get down!" Was that really necessary? They sure were cowards. No one could stand up when he came flying down. Toughen up losers. No one could ever see him when he attacked. As he dove at the device, he charged up his blast and fired. But, suddenly, something came at him. The dragon tried to avoid it but he was going to fast to turn. A blinding pain suddenly erupted throughout his entire body, especially in his tail. His wings were twisted, and he was bound by ropes. Without the use of his wings he fell, and let out a terrifying scream.

He heard one voice yell out in something that probably meant somewhat of a victory. So a viking had shot him down?

 _Well played. You won't be so lucky next tim_ - _._ He never finished the thought, for the ground came up to meet his fall, and the world faded into nothing.

* * *

The dragon woke up, and realized he wasn't the nest. It was cold and dark. Where was he? how long had he been out? He tried to move, but pain spiked up his whole body. Maybe he shouldn't move and just look around, see where he was. His eyes slowly opened. He definitely wasn't at the nest. He was surrounded by tall trees, and the sun shone brightly. He looked down to see what had caused the pain, and regretted it instantly. Ropes were tied around him. They were those ones with waits on them. They had his wings twisted uncomfortably, and... his tail hurt like pain he had never felt before. But how could one viking thrown it fast enough to hit him? And no rope-thing had ever done his kind of damage. Well, he had been flying at high speeds and altitude. The viking most likely was boasting about what he had done.

 _Well played. But if i ever find you, I will not be so easy prey then._ He sniffed the roped, trying to get a smell that he could use to get revenge on this viking, but couldn't get a sent. He struggled against the ropes, but every time he tried to break them pain seared through his body. That left him with nothing to do but sit and wait. So he just closed his eyes and laid there, wanting the endless waves of pain to stop. Wait... he could hear something. A human? It was most likely that viking, ready to finish what he started. He kept his eyes closed, hopefully his death would be quick and painless. He could hear it saying something out loud. It was proclaiming it's victory for sure. A slight pressure leaned against his foot, and the Night Fury pushed it off. He wasn't going to let it just gloat at it's accomplishments. It might have been scared cause it sounded like it jumped back and fell over. Wait a moment... He was a Night Fury and proud of it. Why should he cower? He looked at his attacker's face, and was surprised.

It wasn't the tough, fierce human he expected. It was small, very small. Maybe it was a hatchling? But it was thin, very thin. Did vikings feed their young? Even so it was definitely a hatchling. How had a hatchling taken him down!? Its face was pained, but confident. It opened its mouth and spoke. He couldn't make out the words but he thought he got the message. He was raging about what he had done and was about he was about to kill him. It raised the tiny blade over it's head and prepared to strike. It's breathing was heavy and labored. It looked at him. The little viking seemed sad.

 _What are you waiting for?_ He thought. He laid his head back, ready for what was coming. His death. He heard the blade come down and sink into something, but there was no pain. What was it doing? Why didn't it finish what it started? The fallen dragon peaked opened his eyes. The blade of the weapon had been sunk into the earth. The hatchling was on it's knees. Was it crying? This had never happened to any dragon before. It picked up the blade and moved it, right in between the ropes and his scales. He could feel the cold metal against his scales. What was it doing? Was it going to slowly impale him? But instead of pain, the blade moved away from him, cutting the ropes that bound hum. It was letting him go? The ropes fell of and the pain lessened. When the last of the ropes were cut he jumped on the human. The viking's face showed pure fear. It lied its head against the rock and closed it's eyes, as if it was already accepting its fate.

 _Kill it._ a tiny voice said in his head. He felt compelled to listen to it, but something else told him it just wasn't right. What should he do? He was staring down at a viking, The most evil creature in all the world. He had been at its mercy now he could easily kill it. He should kill it... But it had freed him... but it had shot him down. But... but... but it wasn't right to kill a hatchling, not even a viking one.

 _'You got lucky. Stay out of my way.'_ And for extra measure, he roared in the human's ears, grabbed its leg and threw him into a tree. the unconscious body gave a soft _thump_ when it landed _._ That was probably enough. The Night Fury took off and tried to fly away, but couldn't keep his balance in flight. He smashed into a rock and into a cove. What had happened? The night fury looked back at his left tail fin. It sagged limply. it didn't seem to have completely taken the tail off. That would have been a real nightmare. It must have been damaged by that viking. He couldn't tell whether it would heal or not so he licked the wound clean with saliva and decided to rest, thinking back to that human hatchling. Something seemed off about him, something that set him apart from the rest of his kind. He seemed to glow with... potential. This one was special, different, and very unusual.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't believe what had just happened. He had gone face-to-face with the unholy offspring of lightning and death. He had survived unscathed besides a massive bruise from getting thrown into a tree. Should he tell his father? Wait... no one on Berk would believe him. But if he did he could get his father's respect. Oh what to do?! He should... He should... He should wait. No one needed to know about this just yet. He had done the two things that were thought to been impossible. Catching a Night Fury and being unable to kill a dragon when he had the chance. Hiccup didn't know whether to be proud of what he had done or not, it was to early to tell.

"My dad's going to be mad if i'm lat-" Hiccup stopped short, looking at the sun. It had begun to set. He quickly rushed into his house, silently hoping his dad wasn't home. But sure enough as he turned around, there was his dad. His face was blank and emotionless, his brow formed into a straight line.

"Son." He said, standing up to look down at Hiccup. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!  
** **And I know what you're thinking. "how is this a hybrid story?"**

 **Hopefully more can be said next time. Hopefully...**


End file.
